A table !
by Mello Bum
Summary: Draco sort avec Ginny, Harry surprend Draco nu et c'est de là que part l'histoire
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

 _Les persos et HP ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Merci de laisser des reviews (ouioui c'est un ordre) et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **A table !**

* * *

 _Par les couilles de Merlin !_

La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge en découvrant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer, peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention au bruit de l'eau qui coule, peut-être que... Toujours est-il qu'il était pétrifié devant le petit ami de son amie, Ginny. Nu.

 _Par les saintes couilles de Merlin_ , pensa à nouveau Harry.

Ce con avait vraiment un corps parfait, et il ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par le fait que Harry le matât ouvertement. La peau pâle, semblait presque transparente, les tétons roses étant la seule touche de couleur... Non, en fait, il y avait aussi la toison bouclée plus bas... Harry releva précipitamment les yeux pour croiser ceux, moqueurs, de Draco.

« Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps, Potter ? »

Ce dernier essaya de balbutier quelques excuses puis referma la porte sans avoir prononcé une seule phrase correcte. Par les couilles de Merlin, il venait de voir Draco Malfoy nu ! Adossé contre la porte, Harry reprenait ses esprits. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Malfoy de cet incident et qu'ils passent cela sous silence, c'était trop gênant

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ginny l'avait plaqué pour son rival , Harry avait été surpris de ne pas avoir été plus triste, mais en fait il était plutôt jaloux : Malfoy n'était plus son entière propriété, il devait le partager avec Ginny et depuis que le blond arrogant sortait avec elle, leurs tensions n'avaient plus lieu d'être, elle s'étaient apaisées, et même Ron semblait bien aimer leur ancien ennemi. C'était assez cocasse. La rousse avait invité le Golden Trio et bien sûr, son petit ami, Draco Malfoy, au Terrier pour fêter leur un an de relation.

Harry voulait juste se laver avant d'aller se coucher et voilà qu'il était tombé sur Malfoy ! La poisse ! Puis il repensa au corps laiteux du Serpentard, à son corps fin et fragile, aux quelques cicatrices sur ses bras, à son torse à peine musclé, à la ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril, au duvet blond au niveau de... Stop !

Le brun fit quelques pas dans le couloir, se forçant à penser à tout sauf au corps de Malfoy. Tiens ! à Hagrid en tenue de bain par exemple. Harry grimaça en imaginant la vision cauchemardesque. Juste à ce moment-là, Malfoy sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide, la serviette passée autour du cou et un pantalon qui ne semblait tenir que par la grâce de Saint Merlin. Harry ne préféra pas s'attarder sur le torse dégagé de son ancien ennemi.

« Toujours là, Potter ? ricana Malfoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Euh, je... Non, c'est pour... Enfin faut qu'on parle.

\- Et de quoi ? »

Harry rougit, il avait envie de se donner des claques... et de donner des claques à Malfoy pour lui faire perdre son air moqueur – et pour le punir d'avoir un corps aussi attrayant. Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre, enfin la chambre de lui _et_ Ginny, Harry le suivit. Il passa négligemment la serviette dans ses cheveux blonds, ignorant superbement ce dernier. C'est quand il commença à déboutonner son jean que le brun sortit de sa léthargie.

« Oh, tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Je vais m'habiller Potter, tu restes ? demande le Serpentard, toujours un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

La première pensée de Harry fut « oui, absolument » avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de ses pensées.

« T'es pas le centre du monde, Malfoy. Non, je voulais te dire que l'incident de la salle de bain, on...

\- Oui, oui, dit l'intéressé en faisant un geste agacé de la main – la main qui n'était pas occupée à défaire la braguette du jean. On oublie, on zappe, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu t'attendais à quoi Potter ? »

Celui-ci sentit un étrange chaleur envahir ses joues, ainsi qu'un pincement au cœur.

« Rien. R-rien du tout.

\- Bien. Tu permets que je m'habille maintenant ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, Malfoy réussit à défaire les boutons de son jean ainsi que la braguette et le pantalon glissa sur ses jambes blanches, dévoilant une paire de fesses. L'émoi de Harry se réveilla à nouveau, à son grand désespoir et à la grande honte de ce dernier, et il préféra sortir de la chambre avant d'avoir des pensées indécentes. L'entrevue lui avait laissé un sentiment bizarre.

Et Malfoy faisait vraiment comme si rien ne s'était passé, pourtant depuis l'indicent, Harry avait commencé à faire des rêves _bizarres._ Des rêves avec lui et le blond imbuvable, qui devenait subitement plus docile une fois que Harry posait ses mains à certains endroits de son corps.

Merlin ! il était en couple avec une fille qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, et puis Harry n'était pas gay. Enfin, il ne pensait pas l'être... c'est assez flou de ce côté. Son début de relation avec Cho avait été d'un échec cuisant et à la fin de la guerre, Ginny l'avait quitté pour Malfoy. Et depuis, c'était le calme plat. Ça l'intéressait pas, et faire du sexe avec quelqu'un encore moins.

Il entendit Ron l'appeler pour aller à table. Les parents Weasley leur avaient laissés la maison pour deux semaines, du coup ils passaient tous leurs journées devant le soleil d'août , les doigts de pieds en éventail devant la piscine qu'ils chauffaient à l'aide de sortilèges. Ron appela une nouvelle fois les habitants du Terrier. Le meilleur ami s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine à la moldue, cependant il n'était pas très doué et ses plats avaient parfois des goûts douteux. Néanmoins, il y avait eu de l'évolution : ce que cuisinait Ron n'était plus carbonisé, contrairement en début de semaine.

L'estomac de Harry se noua, il n'avait plus faim, en fait il avait peur de _le_ voir (il avait encore fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit). Péniblement, il ramassa les miettes de son courage Gryffondesque et descendit les escaliers, la tête haute. Affichant une assurance feinte, il eut un sourire princier pour les occupants du salon... et puis sa superbe dégringola aussitôt quand il vit Malfoy, assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, la chemise blanche qui laissait apercevoir la naissance de son torse pâle et les cheveux blonds encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Des brides d'un rêve que Harry avait fait la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire et se superposèrent aux images du présent. Un Malfoy se tortillant sous des doigts, haletant...

 _Hagrid en tutu, Hagrid en tutu, Hagrid en tutu,_ se répéta Harry pour se calmer.

Les cheveux de Ginny goûtaient sur ses épaules, Harry déduit qu'elle avait pris sa douche avec Malfoy et il retient une grimace.

Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle : en bout de table, il avait l'impression de présider le repas, ce qui l'amusait fortement. Malfoy était à sa gauche et il était vraiment incroyablement beau pour ses pauvres yeux. Attendez, Malfoy et beau dans la même phrase ? Misère ! Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais, essayant par ce biais de remettre mes idées en place et de chasser le blond de mes pensées mais réussit juste à les ébouriffer encore plus.

« T'essaie de te coiffer, Potter ? » lâcha Malfoy dans un rictus amusé.

Mauvaise idée que de se tourner vers l'énergumène. Harry capta un sourire goguenard de Draco. Maudit soit-il, lui et son sourire indécent. Le brun inspira brusquement, s'ordonnant à lui-même d'arrêter de se pâmer et d'ignorer l'ennemi que représentait son beau-frère de cœur. Ennemi ? quoi ? c'était fini leur petite guéguérre.

 _Je perds le contrôle de mes pensées, je divague. Je te hais Malfoy._

Le repas se passa dans le calme, il y avait juste cette chose contre son genou... Harry ne savait pas si c'est le pied de la table ou le genou de Malfoy et son courage légendaire l'avait abandonné pour qu'il vérifie à vrai dire, à sa grande honte, il préférait imaginer que c'était la jambe de son beau-frère.

 _Merlin, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter ces rêves et ces pensées inconvenantes_ , soupira Harry intérieurement.

Une fois le repas fini, Harry sortit fumer sa cigarette. Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin, puis renversa la tête en arrière, admirant le ciel bas et lourd, chargé de nuages, pesant sur le Terrier. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mis à par les bruissements des roseaux et quelques cris d'oiseaux, tout était si calme. Harry se sentit apaisé. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de stopper ses rêves, de stopper toutes ses pensées un peu trop audacieuses concernant le blond, de stopper son cœur qui battait trop fort en sa présence.

 _Je croyais que les hommes avaient la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle,_ ricana l'ex Gryffondor, un sourire désabusé au lèvres.

Pattenrond vint s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, Harry se baissa pour le caresser d'une main distraite tandis que le chat ronronnait contre sa jambe.

« Tu me l'allumes ? »

Harry se redresse vivement et son cœur rata un battement en découvrant Malfoy, la chemise encore plus grand ouverte. Le brun sentit ses joues prendre une couleur pivoine.

Pour le feu, Harry supposa qu'il parlait d'un briquet s'il voulait faire ça à la manière Moldu, ou d'un sort et pas du brasier qui s'amusait à enflammer son visage.

« Euh..., » réussit à dire Harry.

Malfoy, magnifique, s'approcha de Harry. Sa proximité l'électrisait, il se maudit une nouvelle fois de ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Le Serpentard posa sa main à la base du coup du brun au commencement de son épaule, et la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres fines, il l'appuya contre sa consœur, incandescente, pour l'allumer. Les yeux du blond rivés sur son opération permettaient à Harry s'abreuver de son image de tout son saoul. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la guerre, à par les cheveux légèrement plus long et quelques centimètres en plus. Sa paume était brûlante contre Harry, ce dernier se découvrit des envies de l'enlacer et de se laisser bercer par ses bras, de s'enivrer de son odeur et il se demanda quel goût pouvaient avoir ses lèvres...

Harry inspira brusquement, se forçant à regarder ailleurs. La main du blond glissa lentement le long de son torse avant de rejoindre mollement son flanc, il tira une taffe sur sa cigarette, complètement allumée à présent ; Harry se surprit à être dépité que sa caresse ne soit pas volontaire puis il fut désespéré d'avoir de telles pensées. Il se mettrait volontiers des baffes mentales pour oublier cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait au creux de son ventre. Gêné, il se détourna pour revenir à la contemplation du jardin, des roseaux, et des étoiles.

« Notre relation se dégrade, » annonça Malfoy après un moment de silence.

 _Notre relation ? Lui et moi ? Quelle relation?!_

« On s'est encore disputé avec Ginny... Ça se passe mal depuis le début de la semaine à vrai dire. Je sais pas comment arranger ça. »

Tout devient plus lumineux. En parlant de lumière, des rayons de soleil s'accrochent aux cheveux de Draco, leur conférant des reflets argentés. Harry lui répondit qu'il était désolé pour lui, pour eux, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot. En fait, il jubilait et il se fustigeait de jubiler. Cercle vicieux. Sa cigarette était finie, le moment de complicité aussi. Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et il essaya de ranger ses yeux baladeurs par la même occasion. On a pas idée d'être aussi canon, aussi !

Harry se réveilla en pleine nuit, haletant. Il rejeta le drap à ses pieds et se tortilla pour trouver une position confortable. La chaleur dans la pièce était intenable, à moins que ce ne soit son corps qui était un brasier incandescent. Il avait encore rêvé de Malfoy, de son corps, de ses mains qui étaient partout sur le corps de Harry... Le brun soupira et tenta d'arrêter le flot de pensées qui montait dans sa tête. Merde merde merde.

Harry décida de ne plus manger, ainsi il ne verrait plus son beau-frère à table et peut-être qu'il arrêterait de faire des rêves _bizarres._ Il décida aussi de ne plus sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi ait fichu le camp, dans une semaine et demie donc. Il ne céderait pas, il faudrait le déloger de force. Pourtant Hermione le menaçant depuis sa porte fermée à double tour suffit à ce qu'il concède à aller manger, abandonnant ses nouvelles convictions. Elle était comme un dragon en pleine fureur quand on ne obéissait pas.

Cependant, _il_ n'était pas là – et Ginny non plus d'ailleurs –, Harry apprit qu'ils étaient partis faire un tour à Londres, en amoureux, et la journée se passa sans qu'ils ne réapparaissent. Harry aurait dû être content et pourtant, une sensation désagréable lui pesa toute la journée et il attendit impatiemment l'heure de repas du soir pour le voir. Dommage que les baffes mentales ne fassent pas mal.

Draco et Ginny transplanèrent au Terrier en fin de journée. A peine eussent-ils pénétré dans le salon que Harry sentit la tension électrique entre eux et c'est un sourire furtif qui étira ses lèvres. Entre deux baffes mentales, son esprit divaguait, était attiré par un certain beau blond.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance glaciale, même Hermione n'osait pas parler. Harry préféra s'isoler dans la jardin avec sa cigarette une fois qu'il fut terminé. Se laissant tomber au sol, il finit par poser son front contre ses genoux, sa tête était trop lourde sous le poids de ses pensées, sous les diverses images de Malfoy.

Il n'était pas gay : juste attiré par Malfoy, qui était en couple avec Ginny. Sublime.

Le bon Merlin exauça son souhait et comme par magie, l'objet de son désir se glissa à côté de lui. Son air las fit de la peine à Harry. Il s'excusa pour l'ambiance mortuaire du repas puis finit par lâcher qu'il s'était encore disputé avec Ginny. Elle le trouvait trop distant, la tête dans la lune, blâmait son absence de désir et son humeur bougonne.

« Je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de mon image, pas de moi-même. Je suis pas attiré par elle... En fait, je le suis par quelqu'un d'autre. Genre, quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas aimer, parce que c'est chauuud. Et il m'attire comme un forcené et je ne devrais pas ressentir cela, ricana Malfoy en allumant sa cigarette d'un sort informulé. Drôle, non ? » demanda t-il à Harry en soufflant sa fumée vers le ciel.

Bof, c'était pas tellement drôle, mais le cœur de Harry accéléra, Draco lui faisait des confidences, Draco n'était pas moqueur, Draco aimait quelqu'un qu'il ne devrait pas aimer, selon ses dires. Se pourrait-il que...

Harry se releva, s'approcha du blond et le prit doucement dans ses bras. La sensation était extraordinaire, il se sentait apaisé et bienheureux. Il lui tapota doucement le dos et son autre main remonta vers la joue de son ancienne Némésis, qu'il effleura avec tendresse. Surpris, Malfoy le regarda cependant, il le laissa faire.

« Draco...,» murmura doucement Harry.

Il fut saisit d'un doute terrible et eut peur que Malfoy le repousse, pourtant il l'attira plus près contre lui.

« Ah ouais, t'es de ce bord là ? »

Le ton moqueur affola Harry, les lèvres de Malfoy contre son oreille, son corps pressé contre le sien le rendait dingue. Malfoy appuya plus fortement dans le dos de Harry, le collant contre lui, le brun s'empêche tout soupir de contentement, il pressa Harry tout contre lui, comme s'il voulait ne faire qu'un.

 _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin_ , fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que le blond ne l'embrasse.

La sensation était extraordinaire, le parfum de l'autre l'enivrait, les lèvres de Malfoy étaient divines. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise...

« Draco ! Harry ! Vous êtes dans le jardin ? » appela Ron.

A regret, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. L'obscurité masquait la rougeur de leurs joues, heureusement qu'il faisait assez sombre pour que Ron n'ait rien vu de leur activité.

« On est là, Ron, grogna Harry, irrité d'avoir été dérangé dans un moment aussi plaisant. »

Enfonçant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches, Harry commença à marcher vers l'entrée du Terrier. Malfoy le rattrapa et le stoppa. La nuit les enveloppait encore, ils étaient invisible depuis le salon d'où se tenait Ron. Sans douceur, Malfoy posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry et rapprocha son corps du sien. Il mordilla les lèvres du blond, et s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de soupirer de contentement et d'arrêter les images _douteuses_ qui déferlaient dans sa tête.

« Rejoins-moi au grenier, à 2 heures. C'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est une obligation, Potter. »

* * *

TBC

Merci d'avoir lu


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

 _Les persos et HP ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **A table ! - partie 2**

* * *

« Mais quel con ! Mais quel con je suis ! »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et roula sur le côté du lit. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir le soleil commencer à se lever, le ciel se teintait d'une couleur rosée, des nuages striaient la partie du ciel encore sombre. _Ça allait être une belle journée,_ pensa Harry. Puis il soupira avant de rabattre le drap à ses pieds, son corps était brûlant et son esprit trop agité l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil trop occupé par...

« Mais quel con ! » lâcha à nouveau le Gryffondor.

Le souvenir de Draco l'embrassant et se pressant contre lui le laissait pantelant et avec un goût d'inachevé. Parce que, oui, Harry n'était pas venu au rendez-vous. Sa conscience lui avait soufflé qu'il était immoral de penser, d'imaginer _quoique ce soit_ avec le Serpentard tant qu'il était encore en couple avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Et qu'es-ce qu'il regrettait sa décision ! Foutue morale ! Il était frustré mais, au moins, il avait la conscience tranquille.

Pour la énième fois en quelques heures, il porta la main à sa bouche et caressa ses lèvres. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, Draco les avait embrassées... Il se sentait tellement insatisfait que c'en était presque douloureux, le sentiment occupait toute sa poitrine et écrasait sa cage thoracique.

 _Nom d'un Voldy enragé, je suis stupide !_

A 2 heures, Harry avait senti le parquet grincer au dessus de sa tête – il dormait juste au dessus – et ses jambes le démangeaient de se lever et d'aller retrouver le blond imbuvable mais terriblement sexy. Et puis Ginny, des images d'elle enlacé avec Draco ou la fois où il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser tournaient dans sa tête et l'avait persuadé de rester dans son lit. Harry avait alors allumé une cigarette et écouté le parquet usé gémir sous le poids de Draco, en répétant des tas d'excuses et priant pour que l'autre l'entende et le comprenne.

Il aurait aussi pu aller le trouver et lui dire clairement que rien n'était possible entre eux tant qu'il était en couple mais Harry avait peur du face à face, il était peut-être Celui-qui-a-survécu mais pas Celui-qui-a-un-contrôle-total-sur-ses-hormones ! Il perdrait le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps dès qu'il apercevrait le regard acier du Serpentard – il n'était qu'un homme après tout –, il préférait garder les idées claires et réfléchir avec son cerveau bien irrigué. Il aurait aussi pu laisser un mot à Malfoy mais l'idée ne lui était pas venu sur le moment et, à présent, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Mais qu'il était dur de savoir Draco au dessus de lui, qui l'attendait et de ne rien faire, il en aurait pleuré de désespoir.

Cependant Malfoy n'était pas venu le trouver, il lui aurait seulement suffi de descendre d'un étage et de pénétrer dans le chambre de Harry, pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Le Gryffondor supposa que le Serpentard voulait qu'ils se retrouvent comme deux adultes consentants, de leur plein gré et pas que l'un force l'autre. Harry fut presque touché en comprenant cela, cependant son esprit embrouillait quelque peu ses idées et y ajoutait des images d'un certain blond respirant la luxure.

Harry alluma une autre cigarette et attrapa le cendrier en forme de Vif d'or sur la table de nuit, il dégageait une odeur de mégots froids qui fit plisser le nez du Gryffondor. Le tee-shirt de son pyjama collait à son torse et sentait la transpiration, il aurait pu conjurer un ventilateur mais le jeune homme s'était dit qu'avoir chaud serait sa punition pour avoir posé un lapin à Draco.

Il fallait absolument que leur relation redevienne comme avant, enfin pas comme à l'époque où ils se détestaient mais, au moins, que leur entente soit cordiale et sans sous-entendus ou ambiguïté. Il en allait de la santé mentale et de la morale du Gryffondor ! Du moins... tant que le blond serait en couple avec Ginny.

Harry avait senti des ondes négatives quand Malfoy était passé devant la porte de sa chambre à deux heures et demie passées pendant quelques instants, il avait espéré que la porte s'ouvre, que Malfoy fasse irruption dans la pièce mais il ne s'était rien passé.

La fumée montait vers le plafond, son odeur âcre chassait celle de mégots froids et de sueur. Harry renversa le tête en arrière, quelques mèches se décollèrent de son front, et soupira une nouvelle fois. Le soleil avait émergé à présent et éclairait le ciel d'orange. Le Gryffondor regarda pensivement la fumée de sa cigarette et disparaître dans les airs. Il était dépité.

* * *

Il ne descendit que bien plus tard dans la mâtinée, voulant à tout prix éviter une confrontation avec un certain Serpentard pourtant, dans le salon, il trouva seulement Ginny qui paraissait sous tension et Ron faisant des pancakes dans la cuisine, accompagné d'Hermione. Malgré sa douche froide, Harry était groggy et fatigué par sa nuit blanche – mais, au moins, il sentait bon ! Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence.

« Oh salut, fit Ginny en s'attachant les cheveux, Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

\- S-salut. Euh, bien dormi ?

\- Génial ! »

Le ton ironique fit grimacer Harry, il se demanda si Ginny était au courant du rendez-vous nocturne que lui avait donné Draco, si la frustration et ses cogitations de cette nuit se lisaient sur son visage. Il se sentit un brin coupable, sans qu'il y ait une raison véritable.

« Accio balai. »

L'objet fila dans les airs et vint frapper la paume de Ginny dans un bruit étouffé, Harry avait l'impression que ses cheveux paraissaient plus rouge que d'habitude mais c'était sans doute un effet d'optique. Puis la jeune femme sortit avec un air déterminé, bousculant Celui-qui-n'avait-rien-demandé au passage. Harry vint s'asseoir prudemment à la cuisine en compagnie de ses amis.

« Euh, elle a quoi ? »

Un regard gêné d'Hermione lui répondit et pendant un instant, Harry paniqua. Il se dit que tout le Terrier était au courant que Malfoy l'excitait, que par un – malheureux – miracle, tous avaient entendu ses pensées de cette nuit, que Ron les avait vu s'embrasser et qu'il en était fini de lui. Ils allaient le jeter dehors pour avoir fantasmé sur un homme déjà pris ! _Oh Merlin, pardonnez-moi._

Puis finalement la jeune fille prit la parole :

« C'est Malfoy. Il... l'a quittée ce matin.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que Harry put prononcer.

\- Je connais pas les raisons exactes mais elle est vachement remontée, ajouta Ron.

\- Oh, répéta Harry. Du coup... elle est allée voler pour se calmer ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et... M-Malfoy, il est où ?

\- Tu penses pas qu'il allait rester là ! Il a transplané chez lui. Enfin, moi je trouve ça dommage... Je l'aimais bien et puis il m'aidait à m'améliorer en cuisine. »

Harry ne releva même pas que Malfoy s'était en quelque sorte enfui (alors que « Un Malfoy ne fuit jamais. ») et qu'il savait cuisiner Moldu. Malfoy avait cassé avec Ginny et c'était tout ce qui importait. La pièce lui semblait plus lumineuse, les pancakes de Ron délicieux et il sentait une énergie nouvelle courir dans ses veines. Le problème était maintenant de trouver où était Malfoy.

* * *

TBC

Merci d'avoir lu, merci si vous laissez des reviews


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

 _Les persos et HP ne m'appartiennent pas. B_ _onne lecture._

* * *

 **A table ! - partie 3**

* * *

Pourtant les vacances se passèrent et aucune rencontre n'eut lieu entre les anciens rivaux. Harry avait bien pensé à transplaner au Manoir Malfoy mais pour cela, il fallait une adresse exacte et il n'en avait pas. Demander à Ginny aurait été bizarre et s'il avait utilisé Ron, comme moyen détourné d'avoir une information, eh bien... Ron, n'était pas subtil. Il avait aussi pensé à envoyé une missive à Malfoy mais le courage lui avait manqué. Harry était dans une impasse – enfin, il ne faisait rien pour s'en sortir – il attendit donc la fin des vacances pour voir ce que lui réservait la rentrée.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il revint à Poudlard, son courage Gryffondesque s'étant fait la malle et ayant préféré rester se dorer la pilule au Terrier. Harry n'était pas tranquille sur le quai de la gare, il jetait des coups d'œils affolés partout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde. Le jeune homme avait la gorge sèche et les mains moites, il voulait voir Draco... Quoique, finalement il n'en était plus si sûr. Saint Merlin, il avait posé un lapin à Malfoy ! Il doutait sincèrement de sortir vivant du train. Déjà qu'en sixième année, sa tentative d'espionnage dans le Poudlard express lui avait valu un nez cassé alors un rendez-vous manqué... ! Par Godric, il allait finir castré !

Harry grimaça, pris dans ses sombres pensées et percuta quelqu'un devant lui. Le cœur battant, il redressa vivement la tête mais ne découvrit que Hermione, qui le fixait avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, non ? » se moqua t-elle.

Harry rougit furieusement et grommela ce qui ressemblait à un « Pas du tout » tout sauf sincère. Il embarqua sa grosse valise dans le train, quittant les quais sans avoir aperçu un millimètre de cheveux blonds. Un fois assis, entouré de ses amis, il s'autorisa à respirer et à se détendre, néanmoins il guettait la porte, espérant et redoutant dans le même temps un certain Serpentard.

A bout d'un heure, n'y tenant plus et las des sourires ironiques de Hermione, il finit par lever pour se mettre à sa recherche. Il lui faudrait s'expliquer, et il se voyait mal dire à Draco qu'il perdait tout son courage Gryffondesque dès qu'il pensait à ses yeux acier. Malfoy n'accepterait pas cette excuse. Ni aucune autre d'ailleurs. Harry avait une boule au ventre et il sentait en même temps une douce excitation courir dans ses veines et l'électriser tout entier. Il voulait absolument retrouver le blond contre lui, la sensation de papillons dans son ventre, son odeur qui l'envoûtait, ses lèvres douces et ses mains aux doigts de filles.

Harry ne savait pas où il allait, il longeait les cabines et jetait un œil au dedans quand les rideaux n'était pas fermés, mais aucun blond à l'horizon. Et ce n'est pas à son rythme d'escargot qu'il allait le retrouver. En chemin, le rouge et or croisa Blaise.

« Oh! » l'interpella t-il, puis quand le Black se retourna : « Euh, tu sais pas où est Dra-... Malfoy ?

\- Non, je l'ai pas vu depuis que le train a démarré. Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire un tour mais je sais pas où il est parti exactement. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, euh, je... je voulais juste lui parler. »

Harry tenta un pauvre sourire et se félicita pour son éloquence.

« Hmm, et dis moi... tu saurais pas où est Ginny, par hasard ? Maintenant qu'elle est plus avec Draco, hein... »

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil, Harry lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait vers les derniers wagons, en retenant un sourire narquois. La situation était cocasse. Draco plaisait à Harry, qui anciennement plaisait à Ginny puis à qui Draco avait plus, et Blaise était attiré par Ginny.

On était en fin d'après-midi, le soleil brillait encore derrière les montagnes et le ciel était d'un bleu clair pur. Harry se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du ciel, avant d'être interrompu par un « Potter ! » tant redouté. Lentement, il se retourna et essaya de se composer un visage calme. Peine perdue, c'est les mains tremblantes et en se mordant la lèvre qu'il fit face à Malfoy.

« Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix calme et qu'il n'espérait pas tremblante.

\- Bonjour, Potter. Bonne vacances ?

\- G-Géniales. Et les tiennes ?

\- Merveilleuse, grinça le blond. J'ai seulement rompu avec ma copine puis on m'a posé un lapin à un rendez-vous très important. »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Se jeter par une fenêtre du train n'était pas envisageable, détaler devant l'ennemi non plus, affronter Malfoy et avoir une conversation normale avec lui semblait être un mur infranchissable. Il implora qu'on vienne le sauver mais personne ne vint à sa rescousse et le blond l'entraîna dans un compartiment vide.

« On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter, » expliqua t-il avec un sourire carnassier et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sexy.

\- T-tu vas pas me casser le nez...?

\- Plait-il ?

\- Je veux dire, en sixième année, tu m'avais cassé le nez après qu'on ait été seul dans le wagon alors...

\- Oh non, t'inquiètes pas, on va juste discuter, minauda Draco avec un sourire. Alors Potter, explique moi pourquoi as-tu posé un lapin au magnifique et grand Malfoy ? » demanda l'héritier de Serpentard en s'asseyant confortablement. Il croisa les jambes et posa sa main sur son genoux – Harry se retient de ricaner devant la pose : « Personne ne pose de lapin à un Malfoy, tu le sais, ça ? »

Harry eut une légère grimace, peut-être qu'il allait finir castré après tout. Saint Merlin, il était encore vierge, quel gâchis ! Il aurait au moins voulu expérimenter une fois les plaisirs de la chair. Juste une fois, pour voir l'effet que ça faisait.

« Tu étais en couple avec Ginny. » Malfoy haussa un sourcil, demandant plus d'explications. « Je, euh, je voulais pas faire quelque chose avec une personne en couple.

\- Quelque chose ? »

\- Pitié, Malfoy.

\- J'exige des explications Potter. Des explications _valables,_ et pas tes baragouinements ! »

Harry soupira, et finit par se laisser tomber peu élégamment sur la banquette d'en face du blond imbuvable. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et retira ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête de nez.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est tout. T'étais avec Ginny, et la fidélité, c'est un truc important pour moi. T'aurais même pas dû m'embrasser, c'est sale par rapport à elle.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, il sourit.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre.

En voila quelqu'un d'altruiste ! Il vint s'asseoir à côté du rouge et or qui avait remis sa paire de lunettes et posa sa main sur son genou.

Elle remonta le long de la cuisse de Harry, puis Draco se pencha et offrit un baiser chaste au Gryffondor. Son contact l'électrisait, son souffle lui caressait les lèvres. Timidement, il passa ses mains sous la chemise du blond. La peau était douce et brûlante sous sa paume, il s'attarda sur les abdominaux, sur la peau veloutée de son ventre.

Une onde de chaleur passa dans tout le corps de Harry et il soupira doucement, de contentement. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était bien, là, comme ça, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

\- Dis, tu vois là, je me sens méga bien, mais t'imagines quand je vais te tripoter (Il se redressa brusquement et darda son regard sur Harry, qui se ratatina. Les yeux gris lisaient à l'intérieur de lui), je te tripoterais et tu me tripoteras seulement si tu le veux, Harry, hein. On est bien d'accord ?

\- Ouais on... on est d'accord.

Harry rougit sous les termes employés néanmoins, il sourit au blond. Il espérait exprimer par son sourire toute sa reconnaissance de le laisser faire les choses à son rythme. Après tout, il était encore vierge, il avait toute la vie pour découvrir les plaisirs de la chairs, pourquoi se presser et se forcer ? Pourquoi découvrir les plaisirs de la chair tout court, si cela ne l'intéressait pas, en fait ?

\- Cool.

Le sourire de Draco lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule.

\- Cool, répéta t-il. On a plein de temps pour s'amuser, alors.

 **FIN**

* * *

Edit du 13/04/2016 : désolé pour celles qui lisent maintenant, j'avais écrit une scène de lime entre nos deux protagonistes dans un compartiment vide, puis... en fait ça m'intéressait pas, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à ce qu'ils sexent ensemble.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci encore plus si vous prenez trois secondes, le temps de laisser une review. Céréales Lion et Kinder bueno. Mello


End file.
